


Talk Geeky To Me

by QueenoftheRamen



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: springkink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRamen/pseuds/QueenoftheRamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Spring Kink prompt "sex talk - 'Merton doesn't even have to talk -dirty- for Tommy to get turned on.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Geeky To Me

Tommy loved it when Merton talked geeky. Not that he actually listened to what was being said most of the time, he just loved the way he said it. The gleam in his eye, the exaggerated hand gestures, the way his mouth moved, his voice, and especially the way he said all of those long complicated words Tommy would never quite understand. Which was more then okay with him, he just loved hearing Merton say them. _Cryptozoology_. _Lycanthropy_. Even _Ulfhednar_.  
Tommy leaned in closer to Merton, pretending to try and get a better look at whatever was on the computer screen.

"So, _Ulfhednar_?" Tommy tried to sound interested. It was hard to stay focused on Old Norse even without Merton being so tantalizingly close. 

Merton gave a little shudder as Tommy's warm breath caressed his ear. "Yes, except you just completely mangled the pronunciation. And technically the singular is _Úlfhéðinn_."

"Say that again," Tommy whispered into his ear.

"What?" Merton arched an eyebrow, confused. " _Úlfhéðinn_?"

"Yes." Tommy nuzzled the back of Merton's ear. 

"Ah!" Merton cried out. "Yes, well, umm... The _Ulfhednar_ were supposedly Norse warriors who - Oh!" The hand that had been slid down his shirt and was now tweaking his nipple had apparently gotten his attention.

"Go on," Tommy said, continuing his ministrations. "Norse warriors. I'm listening."

Merton tried to get back on track even as Tommy's hand moved to his belt buckle and his mouth began kissing up and down the length of his neck. "Norse warriors who could supposedly turn into wolves by _uhnnn_..." Tommy had managed to unbuckled, unbutton and unzip Merton's pants with just the one hand and now had his fingers wrapped around his burgeoning erection, his thumb teasing the head. "By donning wolf skins they could- ." Tommy's other hand was slowly inching Merton's top upwards while his tongue traced the curve of his ear.

"Tommy!" Merton groaned.

"If you keep interrupting, Merton," Tommy grinned, beginning to stroke his best friend's shaft, using his thumb to gather pre-come from the tip for lubrication. "I'll never learn about Beserkers."

"Technically," Merton moaned out between strokes. "Berserkers refer to men clad in bear skins, while, -" Tommy began to stroke faster, and Merton bucked his hips, clutching onto the arms of the chair for support. "While _Ulfhednar_ refer to - ." He was cut off as Tommy used his free hand to tilt his head towards him, covering Merton's mouth with his own. As much as Tommy enjoyed the sound of Merton geeking out, some things were even more enticing. Like the feel of their tongues intertwining or the sound of Merton's muffled moan as he climaxed into Tommy's hand.

"I had no idea Viking werewolves were your thing," Tommy said after they had parted, licking Merton's ejaculate off his hand. Merton moaned at the sight, feeling himself stir again even though he had just orgasmed. Tommy licked his lips and grinned wolfishly at him. "Kinky."


End file.
